


You Are The Reason

by Cor321



Series: SH BINGO [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bingo Square- SoulBonds, Canon Temporary Character Death, Comedy, M/M, Pretty much five times Jace is an idiot and the one time Simon figures it out right away, There are some angsty bits but I PROMISE there is a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: There is something that keeps pulling on Jace, but he just doesn't know what.OrThe 5 times Jace doesn't realize Simon is his soulmate...and the 1 time Simon figures out right away.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: SH BINGO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956322
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	You Are The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, first off thank you for clicking on this fic. It is one of my longest to date. Secondly I hope you are ready for this rollercoaster because this fic has it all, angst, comedy, and yes... a happy ending.
> 
> This work was written for SH Bingo 2020-2021 from the Hunters Moon Discord Server.
> 
> Ps. The title comes from the song You are The Reason by Callum Scott you should listen to it because it's fantastic <3.

Jace was bored out of his mind and sat at his desk, they had just finished a briefing in the OPS centre and he wasn’t assigned to any missions, at least not yet. So he sat there fiddling with his pen before he wiped his hand down his face as he tried to focus on thinking of something to do. He couldn’t spend time with Izzy or Alec, as they had both been assigned different missions. _Java Jones_ , he thought, deciding to not second guess himself or his choice. He grabbed his leather jacket and headed out of the institute to the coffee shop a few blocks away.

The first thing he noticed was the aroma of coffee, pungent and rich. He went up to the register and ordered himself a black coffee when he noticed the melody coming from behind him. He retrieved his coffee from the barista and turned to grab a seat, and caught a glimpse of the people singing. It was a duo who had almost an indie tone to them, Jace could admit that their voices were beautiful and meshed well together, perfect for this kind of atmosphere. He sat at an empty table and saw a flyer sitting on it with the words, ‘ _Champagne Enema_ ’, written across the top. Jace huffed a laugh at and focused his attention back at the duo. He felt more relaxed and at home than he had been in a while as he sat back and lost himself in the music.

\--------------

The last week of Jace’s life had been a whirlwind to say the least. Clary and her mundie best friend Simon had come into the Lightwood’s life like a tornado, ravaging everything in its path. Now everything they did revolved around the pair. The last couple of days were spent almost solely focused on Clary and Luke, her pseudo father. With the help of Clary, Izzy and Alec, he and Clary were able to secure the mortal cup, but they got split up and now he was worried. She was a brand new shadowhunter with very little training, he couldn’t think of the possible bad outcomes so once he got back to the institute he rounded up a group of shadowhunters to search the tunnels and help find Clary.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Clary along with Alec ran in, and Jace felt a wave of relief wash over him. Clary explained how they got separated and then she was cornered by a shapeshifter that took Jace’s form, but then she killed the demon using what he had taught her. He was bursting with pride, and the adrenaline coursed through him, he noticed her glance down to his lips before she leaned in to kiss him. Kissing her was nice, it was pleasant even, unfortunately it was cut off by a burning in his chest. The burning was excruciating, so much so that he let go of Clary and collapsed on the OPS centre floor. He heard footsteps run toward him but nothing could take his mind off the heat that was in his heart. He screamed in agony.

“Jace, what’s going on?” Alec asked, who was suddenly beside him.

“It’s like a burning in my chest, it’s unlike anything I’ve ever felt!” Jace gritted through his teeth. And then just as suddenly as it came to him the burning subsided and all he was left with was a feeling of hollowness. He looked up at Alec, “And now it’s gone and my chest -- it, it just feels hollow and empty.” Alec's face dropped.

“Oh no, it can’t be,” Alec said, his face perplexed. “I have only ever read about it.”

“What is it?” Jace pleaded, clutching at his parabatai for something that would explain this emptiness he felt inside.

“Jace, what you explained is what happens when your soulmate dies.” Jace’s eyes shot over to Clary who looked hurt and confused. He sent her a pleading look, one he knew was empty because finding out he has -- no, had -- a soulmate stopped whatever it was they had before it even started. Alec helped Jace stand up, and then he, Izzy, Clary and Alec all went to the database computer. Alec started furiously typing, trying desperately to find out what little the shadowhunters had recorded on soulmate death. It was so rare to begin with to have a true soulmate that there was very little recorded about what happens when they die. With all of their resources and research they were not able to find much, even after what felt like hours they were only able to recover a few accounts of the burning and subsequent emptiness Jace had felt. It was as though they had hit a dead end when the ward alarms went off. All four of them suited up and went out to investigate.

They were met with Raphael, a member of the New York vampire clan holding a very limp, very dead Simon.

\-----------

As if Jace’s life couldn’t spin out of control any more, it had. Jace and Clary found out they were siblings, his dad turned out to be one of the most hated people in the shadow world, Simon was a vampire now and to top it all off Alec was getting married... to a woman. Jace may not have agreed with everything Alec has done, especially denying how he really felt but he was his parabatai, he would stand next to him through it all. 

Jace was now standing next to Alec, at the head of the aisle as he went through the rituals and traditions of a shadowhunter wedding with Lydia. Just as they were about to draw the wedded union rune on each other, the bang of a door burst open reverberated through the chapel and everyone’s heads snapped to the entrance. There stood Magnus Bane of all people, someone he knew Alec was infatuated with even if he didn’t admit it to himself. 

Jace saw the look on Alec’s face, “You gonna be okay buddy?” he asked. He heard some words being exchanged between Alec and Lydia, but wasn’t close enough to hear what they had said. 

Alec then surprised everyone when he left Lydia’s side and strode back down the aisle toward Magnus. He grabbed the warlock’s lapels and brought him into a searing kiss that left the whole wedding speechless. 

For Jace, he couldn’t have been more proud watching his parabatai finally be his true self. He couldn’t help the smile that came over him when he looked out at the crowd, at Clary or his parents. When he made eye contact with Simon who was smiling just as big, showing his fangs… there was that feeling again the flutter in his chest. The emptiness that he felt when his soulmate died had dulled slightly, he didn’t know if it was the happiness in the room and his family, but every now and then he felt like the emptiness was slightly less.

The chaos in the room erupted almost immediately after the shock had caught up with everyone. He saw his parents sulk away, Clary and Simon crowd around the new couple, but he knew he had to do one quick thing before joining them. Jace stopped Lydia before she left, “What you just did for Alec--”

“It was the right thing to do.” A sad smile crept onto her face as she replied.

“What are you going to do now?” He asked, as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

“Head back to Idris, dive into work. There’s no place for me here,” she said sadly.

“There’s always going to be a place for you here,” Jace answered, and he truly believed it. His family, his friends could always use someone like Lydia. She was strong and smart, and incredibly loyal, all characteristics he valued.

“Send Alec and Magnus my best,” she said before she walked off.

Jace’s eyes scanned the room and landed on his family. He could see Simon telling an animated story to Magnus and Alec. Jace couldn’t help the fond smile from forming when he thought about the way Simon always got so passionate about things he loved. Jace walked toward them, interested in hearing what Simon had to say.

As soon as he was there with his friends Clary gripped his arm and looked up at him. “Hey Jace, I have something I need to show you, would you mind coming with me for a second?” She asked, a stern look in her eyes. Frankly he really didn’t want to go with her right now, everything with her right now was complicated. Sure he didn’t have any romantic feelings for her anymore, but they were supposed to be family. He was still having trouble coming to terms with his past with _that family_ , he just wanted to feel happiness for once and celebrate with this family, the one he grew up with. 

He pushed all of his feelings of annoyance down though and bit his tongue, “Yeah sure.” 

As soon as he was leaving the room he looked back and yearned; yearned for the love that was clearly there between Magnus and Alec, to have this family of his close and happy. His eyes fell onto Simon and his heart felt like it skipped a couple beats before it started up again at a completely different tempo. A look of surprise flashed over Simon’s face, and then pure unbridled happiness as he smiled back at Jace. The emptiness in his heart had turned into a dull ache in the background, never quite going away. Finally Jace let himself start to do something that he hadn’t done in a long time and that was let himself hope. Hope that maybe he could learn to love, even if his one true soulmate had passed, he could love with what he had.

\------------

Simon quickly became a part of the crew, as did Magnus. They were coming on missions and spending time with them during what would be reserved to only be shadowhunter time. Jace and Clary worked their stuff out, although they had found out they weren’t actually siblings. They found a common ground, as friends. 

That’s how he and Simon ended up in their current predicament, surrounded by a horde of shax demons, fighting back to back. He and Simon had trained together a number of times, Jace had taken point on training the new vampire. Izzy had made a point to get him a sword that didn’t contain adimos so that he could be just as deadly in fights as the rest of them, maybe more deadly when you took into account his vampire speed and strength. They fought almost effortlessly together, something only time and practice could afford them. 

Jace had just started to let his guard down when something in him pulled his attention, he was already turning his stance when he saw it in the corner of his eye. A shax demon was heading straight to Simon’s blind spot. Instinctually Jace barrelled into it, sending it back to Edom where it belonged. What he hadn’t expected was for Simon to also jump in that direction. Simon and Jace crashed into each other, rolling into one another across the gravel until Simon ended up straddling him. They were both breathing heavily, Simon anchored only by his hands that were spread on Jace’s chest. Jace wanted to move, in theory, but his body just did not want to listen. He was in tune with every move Simon was making now, including when he glanced down at Jace’s lips. It was only for a split second and as soon as he realized he had been caught Simon rolled off him and got up. When they were both on two feet Simon refused to make any eye contact, he just scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Jace cleared his throat, “Erm maybe we should go find the others.”

Simon looked back up at him, “Uhhh, yeah that’s a good idea.” 

They didn’t speak a word to each other the whole way back to the rest of the group.

\------------

Jace rushed into Magnus’ loft, “Where is he?” Magnus pointed toward the guest bedroom before he got back to work getting the ingredients needed for the spell they were about to do. In the guest room Catarina was at Alec’s bedside, using her magic to sustain him, they were trying to buy the time until they could summon the greater demon who they knew could cure the deep demon poisoning that Alec had.

Jace went out into the living room where Magnus had all the furniture pushed out to the way and Clary was currently drawing a pentagram. Simon was talking to Izzy as he was pacing… something in Jace’s chest tightened at the sight. He wasn’t expecting Simon to be there, although it made sense that he would tag along wherever Clary went. What Jace didn’t understand was why he had looked so concerned, Simon wasn’t particularly close to Alec so it baffled Jace that he would be so invested.   
  
Jace walked back to the guest room and sat at Alec’s side, occasionally giving Catarina bursts of strength until they were done preparing the pentagram. Jace carried his parabatai out into the living room and put him gently on the couch, where Catarina continued to sustain him. Magnus, Jace, Izzy and Clary all took their place beside each other on the pentagram. It hadn’t occurred to Jace that they needed the fifth point of the pentagram filled because that would always be Alec’s place, Simon stepped forward between Jace and Clary as he filled the last point. Jace took Simon’s hand and felt the familiar jolt of electricity, something he blamed purely on the summoning ritual. Jace quickly joined hands with Magnus, thus completing the circuit.

Once the greater demon, Mephisto had been summoned and safely contained within the pentagram it had agreed to help.

“I will help you revive this mortal shadowhunter, on ONE condition. An immortal being in this room must give up their immortal life for this mortal one. Please do think carefully, as the one who gives up their immortality and magic also gives up their memories of the shadow world.” Mephisto announced. Jace looked right at Magnus who he knew would give his own being to save his parabatai.

“Magnus,” Jace said, “This is too much you can’t give up your life for his, Alec would never forgive you. Besides we have no idea how you will age if your immortality is taken.” He was about to continue when the least likely person in the room spoke up.

“He’s right Magnus,” Simon agreed, “Besides the downworld needs you, you are the High Warlock of Brooklyn for Pete’s sake.” Simon squeezed Jace’s hand, as he rubbed his thumb along the back of his hand. “I will do it. I was changed not that long ago, besides the downworld wouldn’t miss me.”

“You can’t do this Simon,” Jace started.

“I have to.”

“But why?” Jace pleaded.

“Because Jace, I need to do this” Simon looked right in his eyes and squeezed his hand, “For you.” And all of a sudden it clicked.

Simon was his one true soulmate. There was a reason why he always felt drawn to him; why his heart fluttered when he smiled his way, the reason why his chest burned when Simon died, but had started to fill back up when he was resurrected and they were spending more time together. Simon had already figured it out, and was now giving up his family that he had gained when he became a vampire, for him. 

Jace didn’t even have time to really decipher how he felt before Mephisto was sucking out Simon’s immortality.

As soon as Magnus banished the demon back to hell Simon fell into his arms, unconscious. The rest of the group rushed to Alec’s side eagerly waiting for him to wake up. Jace just fell to his knees with Simon still in his arms, he moved his bangs off his forehead and let a single tear escape. His soulmate wouldn’t even know who he was when he woke up. Jace held him close one last time. Simon had made the ultimate sacrifice because he knew how much it would break him if Alec’s part of his soul died, but he didn’t take into account the ache and longing he now felt knowing he was so close to having his love.

\----------

It was Simon’s first night out in a while, he had been working hard in his accounting classes to make up for the few months he was MIA. He needed a reason to convince his mom to let him double major in accounting and music. But finals had just finished so he was ready to get completely wasted with his friends and for some reason he was drawn to Pandemonium. He was just at the bar, tapping on it waiting for the drinks he had ordered for himself and his buddy Ash. He turned around drinks in hand when he ran into a wall, well maybe not a wall but the abs he was feeling sure felt like one. He swallowed thickly when he saw those abs through the soaked white shirt. _Soaked_ , he thought briefly before his body caught up with his mind and he turned around to grab a stack of cocktail napkins.

“I am so so sorry,” Simon said, as he blotted the napkins to try and soak up the alcohol on the man’s shirt. “I am a huge clutz--”

“It’s fine,” The man said, voice as smooth as velvet, as he touched Simon’s hand to move it. There was a jolt of electricity pass through his body the moment their fingers touched. Simon looked up to meet his eyes, there was something about his face that felt familiar but he couldn’t place it. He couldn’t help but notice how beautiful his eyes were though, even when a pained expression, no matter how brief crossed his face. 

“You are like Alexander the Great.” Simon blurted out.

“What?” Jace said, the confusion on his face evident.

“Your heterochromia, it’s--- Alexander the Great was rumored to have it. How does it feel to be one of 200,000 people in the United States to have it? And there’s almost 330 million people in the United States so that means…” Simon tried to do the math in his head, “Yeah I can’t do that math in my head but it’s like super rare.” Simon looked back up at the beautiful man and he saw a fond smile form. “I’m sorry, when I get nervous I tend to ramble, am I rambling? Because like you make me super nervous… not in a bad way like you are going to hurt me just like you’re really hot. God I need to shut up.” The man brought his hand up to the nape of Simon’s neck, his breath got caught in his throat and Simon couldn’t bring himself to move. 

Simon heard the man mutter, “I just have to know,” before he was pulled into a soft and gentle kiss. He had just started to let himself sink into the kiss when memories started to flash before him;

_“How do we know this Mick Jagger looking guy is even going to try?” He asked Clary the first time they met._

_“DON’T CALL ME MUNDANE!” Simon exclaimed, pushing him up against a brick wall._

_He saw him from across the room and their eyes met and Simon’s heart skipped a beat and started back up completely different. It occurred to him then, this man.. ‘He is my one true soulmate, and our hearts beat as one---’_

It was all too much for Simon, he pushed him away, his senses in overdrive. “I am so sorry,” the man started, “I shouldn’t have done that--”

Simon looked up “Jace,” he said, barely a whisper. Jace’s eyes shot up to meet Simon’s, “I remember, I remember everything.” The smile that erupted on his face warmed Simon’s heart, he pulled him back, this time he kissed him with renewed vigour. It felt like coming home, but at the same time like there was a fire inside him. The kiss was full of passion and hunger, but also the trust of two people who knew they were perfect for each other. They kissed for what felt like hours, the rest of the club seemed to disappear around them. Eventually though, eventually they did have to come up for air, their foreheads pressed together as they caught their breaths. “I knew you were my soulmate.” 

Jace huffed out a laugh, “Yeah you did,” Jace placed a peck on Simon’s forehead. “Although can we please try not to sacrifice ourselves moments after I figure it out next time.” 

The emotion was too much for him, he felt the tears well up as he laughed, “Yeah I guess I could do that.” He was so happy, everything just finally felt right with him. “Jace, do you wanna come meet some of my friends?” 

“Yeah,” he said softly, “I’d love that.” Jace wrapped his arm around Simon’s shoulder and they walked away from the bar toward his friends.

“Shit! I forgot the drinks!” Simon exclaimed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to come yell at me, you can find me at schmicosmalec on tumblr.  
> Also feel free to yell at me in the comments (nice things only please, unless I broke your heart at certain points... cause well I'm not really sorry although I hope I mended it later!)  
> And a HUGE thank you to Em for beta reading this fic <3 I love you my parabatai.


End file.
